The stone
by broken-angel5
Summary: What if rouge could touch someone with out harming them. Think of the posoblities. RougeRemy


I do not own any of the x-men evolution characters. I just wrote a story  
about them, witch is a work of fiction. Please don't sue me.  
The Stone  
  
Rouge pulled the stray hair from her eyes and tried in vain to push it behind her ear. She picked up her cup and sipped the lemonade it offered. Why am I here? I can't get close to someone it only sets me up for disappointment. Rouge had been secretly dating Gambit for almost 3 months now. Ever since he Wolverine and Sabertooth had come to rescue her from Apocalypse. They failed, Apocalypse absorbed her and got away on some alien craft the professor had brought to Tibet. But she had hooked up with Gambit and she now felt it was worth it. She turned and looked into his red and black eyes. She always found them captivating.  
  
"More lemonade chere?" Gambit asked sweetly, offering her the pitcher.  
  
"No thanks, you know you call me chere just as much as you call me Rouge?" She said with a giggle.  
  
"Ya, but I have found that the lady's like it when French is involved."  
  
Rouge smiled, she liked everything about him. He made her feel special, wanted. Even though he couldn't touch or kiss her he still was willing to get into big trouble just to see her. Gambit took her gloved hand in his and stood up.  
  
"Come on I want to show you somethin'." Gambit handed her a box wrapped in blue tissue.  
  
"What is it?" Rouge asked as she opened the present.  
  
"Actually its from Magneto, he thought you would be the only one to use it but i had it put into a necklace." Gambit said as rouge reveled a blue stone on a silver chain.  
  
"Wow.... It's beautiful. Why did he want me to have it?" She asked as she tried to unhook the clasp, witch was difficult with her gloves on.  
  
"Let me darlin'.....there" With that Gambit placed his bare figures on rouge's cheek.  
  
Rouge jumped back frightened that he had just put their skin together. But she realized nothing had happened. She didn't have his mutant power and he wasn't unconscious on the floor. Rouge looked at the stone around her neck.  
  
"What did this thing do?" She asked in amazement.  
  
"I'm not sure, he found out i was meetin' you. But he didn't seem to care. He gave me that stone two days ago and said to give it to you. I checked it out first made sure it was safe and then had it put into a necklace." Gambit explained slightly blushing.  
  
"So this rock stops me powers?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Ya I guess any mutant that wears it their ability is no longer effective, I guess Magneto figured you would be the only one to use it."  
  
Rouge smiled at Gambit. He had just given her everything she wanted. She removed her glove and slowly raised her hand to his cheek. Before she touched him she looked at Gambit almost asking for permission. He smiled and nodded as she placed her palm on his face.  
  
She smiled as Gambit pulled her in for their fist kiss. At first rouge tensed but she quickly relaxed into him. He slowly pressed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. Almost on instinct she parted them for him. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth taking in ever detail. Rouge let out a slight moan. This was something she had never experienced before. His touch soothed her and her hands explored his body. She could feel every muscle through his skin tight out fit, every section of skin that was exposed she felt. She found herself wishing she could feel ever ounce of skin on him.  
  
Gambit was enjoying how much rouge was feeling his body, he took it as permission to explore hers. He didn't want to over do it on the first night they could be in contact so he slowly moved his hands along her sides. His thumbs grazed the side of her breasts causing rouge to moan again. He smiled as he caressed every curve of her tiny body.  
  
They slowly pulled away from each other.  
  
"Wow..." Rouge said with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Ya chere and there's more to come but i think your friends at the institute will want to know why you spending so much time at the museum. I should get ya home."  
  
Rouge helped Gambit pack up there little picnic and got on his motorcycle behind him. In what seemed like a second they were at the museum.  
  
When ever they wanted to meet rouge would say she was going to the museum for the tour. She must have gone about 300 times by now, she'd have to come up with a better excuse. She turned and gave Gambit a long goodbye kiss before he drove off. Neither of them aware they were being watched.  
  
"Wow did you see that! Rouge kissed the gambit guy." Kurt exclaimed. He and Kitty had fallowed rouge to the museum, no one loved it as much as she supposedly did. They figured something was up. They fallowed her there but lost her in one of the exhibits. There were going to catch a ride home when the saw her and her now obvious reason for loving the museum.  
  
"Ya how did she do that with out killing him?" Kitty asked scratching her head.  
  
"Lets ask her she's coming our way." Kurt said walking out from there hiding spot to confront Rouge.  
  
"Hey just what were you doing with that guy!" Kurt practically yelled at a shocked Rouge.  
  
"WHAT YOU GUYS FALLOWED ME!!!!!!!!" Rouge screamed.  
  
"Yes how long has this been going on?" Kitty asked like a parent scolding her child.  
  
"Non of yer biasness now leave me alone. And not a word of this to anyone got it?!" Rouge said with venom in her voice.  
  
"Hang on how could you have got to answer me this how did you kiss him?" Kitty asked now a little excited.  
  
"With my lips duh. Look I'll tell you later lets just go home I'm wiped out." This got suspicious looks from both of them but they called a taxi and soon were back at the institute relaxed waiting to her Rouge's story.  
  
"Well we have been meeting each other ever since Apocalypse was set free. He picks me up from the museum and we go to the mall, restaurants and other places to hand out. But today he gave me something that Magneto picked up." Rouge showed them the necklace and continued her story.  
  
"Magneto found this stone and figured I'd the only one to use it so he had Gambit bring it to me. Gambit had it turned into a necklace." Rouge said with pride.  
  
"Wow so now you can touch someone with out absorbing them?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ya, but no one can know ok I don't want Jean or Scott hasslin' me."  
  
Both Kurt and Kitty nodded there heads and started asking questions about there dates and if that was there first kiss and other questions to that type.  
*****  
  
"So they weren't all pissed off?" Gambit asked as Rouge told him what Kitty and Kurt and seen.  
  
"Ya they were really cool about it but I'm just glad it was them and not Jean and Scott. They would have gone ballistic." Rouge said with a laugh.  
  
It had been two week since She had received the necklace and she still hadn't told the professor about it yet. If she told every one about the stone they would want to know how she got it and she wasn't ready to tell every one about her boyfriend.  
  
Gambit had gone out of his way tonight. Magneto wanted to keep an eye on them so he said if they were to continue dating they would come to Magneto's hideout. Gambit had set up a candle light dinner with grape juice that looked like wine, pasta and garlic bread. It was all set up in his room so they wouldn't be bothered; he even locked the door so no one could barge in.  
  
"This is all really good. I guess you can cook like the French to huh?"  
  
"Ya well you pick up one or two things." He said with a lazy grin.  
  
Rouge finished her dinner and sipped her grape juice. She looked at the man across from her and noticed his odd look. She smirked back and tilted her head.  
  
"What?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Nothin', you just look gorges." Gambit replied as he walked over to her.  
  
He placed a hand on her cheek and glided her up to his lips. Rouge complied. They had a lot of practice over the past two-week on this matter. Rouge enjoyed every second of it.  
  
Gambit had become bolder with his hands but Rouge didn't seem to mind. She like all the attention that he gave her. With out realizing it Gambit inched Rouge to his bed. Rouge noticed but didn't care. Gambit gently laid her down with out stopping their contact. Gambit put his thumbs under the edge of her shirt then pulled away from her.  
  
"Sorry Rouge, I shouldn't have done that." Gambit said with an apologetic voice.  
  
"I don't mind." Rouge said pulling him back down on top of her.  
  
They continued to kiss passionately and gambit slowly unbuttoned her blouse. He removed it and tossed the piece of cloth aside. Rouge started to tug upwards on Gambits black shirt. He quickly removed it unfortunately breaking their contact for a moment. Rouge ran her hands along his skin feeling his warmth. Gambit could feel his man hood harden with every touch. He moved his hands be hind her back to undo he bra.  
  
"Its in the front." Rouged wheezed  
  
Gambit smiled and with the flick of a figure her breasts were exposed. He continued to kiss her as his hands flew into action. He slowly pushed down her skirt leaving her only in panties. Gambit quickly removed his pants and stared at her with lust in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure your ready for this?" He asked. Rouge thought for a moment and answered.  
  
"Just be gentle with me."  
  
Gambits smile grew even wider as he slowly removed the last of their clothing. His hand splayed over the area right underneath her right breast. Bringing his hands to cup the sides of her breasts, now that they were both naked, he trailed his hands down the length of her torso, over her hips, then moving his hands in between her thighs, Gambit gently spread Rouge's legs and kissed her inner thighs, his hands constantly moving, never stopping. Moaning in agony, Rouge's hands wrapped themselves in a head full of clean hair. "Stop stalling," she panted, and she could feel a smile curl on Gambit's lips against her thighs. "But it's so much fun," replied Gambit, right before planting a kiss on the sensitive flesh. A billion tiny tremors coursed through Rouge's body, and Gambit began to lick tentatively, but with Rouge's moans and groans which were increasing in volume, she became bolder, his strokes become deeper, his tongue flicking something small and hard. Rouge's chest rose and fell at an alarmingly fast pace, and her breathing grew shallower and more ragged as the seconds flew by. "Oh.... My...God" Rouge panted, when suddenly Gambit slowed down his rapid pace, and licked her flesh slowly and seductively. "Oh God, faster, don't.... Slow...." breathed Rouge, delirious from the feelings running through her. Grinning, Gambit picked up the pace again, and with a startlingly loud cry from Rouge, a rush of liquid emitted from her pussy, some of it making it's way into Gambit's mouth. He was very glad that the walls were sound proof. Gambit's erection grazing Rouge's thigh, he claimed Rouge's mouth with his own, letting her taste herself. Suddenly rolling over and switching positions with Gambit, Rouge looked down at her lover and panted, catching her breath. The room only light by candles she could faintly make out his reddish and black eyes. "I...have...." she panted, when he tilted his head up and silenced her with a passionate kiss, again switching positions and flipping her under him. "Not now," he hushed into her lips, and slowly he dotted kisses along her jaw line, to her ear lob, and allowing a small whoosh of warm breath to tickle her ears, he whispered, "Are you still ok?" With all the emotions and feelings rushing through her, Rouge could do nothing but nod. Positioning himself over her opening, he told her one last bit of information. "When I enter you I'm going to break through a thin barrier. It will hurt." Rouge nodded and braced herself against him. He slowly entered her and as quickly as possible broke through her. Rouge started to cry in pain but he kissed her to try to sooth her.  
  
"Don't worry Rouge. It will be ok." He said soon she relaxed and he started again. Rouge tensed slightly, but soon as Gambit began to thrust repeatedly ecstasy overcame her and she began to call out over and over again, her voice ragged and slightly frenzied. Rouge's fingertips dug into Gambit's back, and slowly her fingernails began raking at his skin softly, and all other sounds were blocked out except for the sounds of their heavy breathing. Their bodies were like two pieces of a puzzle, made for each other, just perfect. With a final thrust, Rouge went over the edge for the second time, her screams ear shattering, just as Gambit spilt out his seed within her, a wave of bliss washing over him. Collapsing his weight on her, her breasts crushed against his toned chest, they lay there for a moment; sweat slicking their bodies together, their seductive scents rubbing off on each other. Gambit rolled off her and looked into her eyes. "You ok chere?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Ya but I am exhausted." Rouge said as she started to close her eyes. Gambit lightly shook her. "Sorry chere but as much as I want you to spend the night It ain't doable, you know that. Tell you what I'll drive you to the institute, they got to find out about us sooner or later." He said caressing her cheek. "Ya I guess it is time I told them about this." Rouge said holding the pendent. "But I'm just so sleepy." Gambit got up and dressed himself and offered Rouge a hand. As she sat up she grabbed her stomach. "Should I be this sore?" "The first time ya, it will pass." Rouge got dressed. Gambit had her back home by nine like he said he would and kissed her goodbye for everyone to see. Rouge turned to see half of the students looking at them. "Want me to stay for support?" Gambit asked. "Na if you stay Logan will kill you." She answered; she was having second thoughts about going public with this. "You still my girl?" He asked with a grin. Rouge kissed him on the cheek and replied, "Always."  
The End 


End file.
